1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screen printing apparatus and more particularly to an improved apparatus for directly printing indicia on a substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus for printing indicia, such as designs, letters, numbers and/or words, for example, on caps, hats, T-shirts, and the like for information, promotion, and/or aesthetic purposes with the use of a screen print assembly in an apparatus which incorporates a flat or curved screen and a cap mount assembly for cooperation therewith. In a preferred form of the apparatus, a screen is provided which is so constructed that it fits securely in the apparatus and is adapted to be tightened thereon. The securing means is a feature of the invention which permits the screen to be easily and quickly mounted and replaced, particularly a curved screen which must be properly secured in the screen assembly.
In addition, the preferred direct screen printing apparatus according to the invention provides for mounting and replacement of a portion of the screen print assembly, namely the screen holder or can, such that a plurality of screen holders, each having a pre-sensitized screen, can be prepared for use in the screen printing apparatus so that, for example, different indicia can be printed on caps in a continuous assembly process and/or different inks and/or colors of inks can be used for the printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,854, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, various techniques have been used to print indicia on substrates. A number of patents have issued both in the United States and in countries foreign to the United States which disclose methods and apparatus for such printing.
None of the prior apparatus, however, includes means for quickly and easily replacing the entire screen holder in the screen print assembly forming a part of the apparatus nor do they disclose any means for quickly and easily replacing the screen in the screen print assembly, particularly a curved screen which must be properly secured.